vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Manson
Summary Samantha Manson is one of the best friends of Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. She is a young teen who considers herself a goth & is a very outspoken ultra-recycle-vegetarian. In her spare time she often helps Danny hunt ghosts using her vast knowledge in the occult, paranormal, dark objects & history, & her resourcefulness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Samantha "Sam" Manson Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Shows a great deal of proficiency with weapons, including most Fenton weapons despite having never used them before), Sealing (Fenton Thermos), Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can survive attacks from ghosts that effect the body on a molecular level and the mind and soul, was one of the few students uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes bite that made the other students sick) |-|Optional Equipment= Non-Physical Interaction (Most of her weapons can harm ghosts in their non-corpreal or intangible state), Energy Projection (Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Bazooka), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Jack o Ninetails releases several cables that wrap around the target electrocuting them, the Specter Deflector electrocutes any ghost that comes in contact with it or the wearer), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, the Fenton Peeler rips ghosts apart atom by atom), Power Nullification (The Specter Deflector creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels any ghost or ghost ability, while on a ghost it nullifies there powers), Energy Absorption (The Ghost Weasel is able to absorb ambient ghost energy), Statistics Amplification (The Ghost Gloves boost her strength), Portal Creation, BFR (The Fenton Bazooka can fire a beam of energy that creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks up any nearby ghosts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of harming characters like Tucker Foley) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to season 2 Tucker who threw his PDA hard enough to cave in the Archer Ghost's forehead) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 ghost hunters like Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton) Speed: FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Able to keep up and react to ghosts that are at least comparable to the Box Ghost) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to season 2 Jack Fenton who was able to tackle Vlad out of the way from a Ghost Ray fired by the Fright Knight) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Jazz Fenton who could dodge three consecutive attacks from season 3 Ember McLain) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to easily lift large energy weapons) | At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | At least Class K (Comparable to Jack who could drag a monster the size of a small building) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a ghost ray from a serious season 1 Danny Phantom) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 Danny who without his ghost powers took a blast from Skulker and several other ghosts) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with ghosts in combat and show no signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos Optional Equipment: Anti-Ghost Technology Intelligence: Above Average (She has knowledge of different mythology, is fluent in multiple different languages such as Esperanto; basically a "geek" language used to communicate with each other, similar to pig-Latin, Japanese, French and Italian, She is also capable ghost hunter) Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users